Heart of Ice
by dragonte
Summary: A romance based on the romance novels where Anese, a poor woman raising two children not of her womb and fabled to be a witch, becomes entangled with the new Lord Eric.
1. Default Chapter

Heart of Ice  
  
Prologue Scone, 1306  
Robert the Bruce, oldest son of a Norman family and second Earl of Carrick, sat atop the Lia Fail, or Stone of Destiny. The ritual had begun. Kings and Queens of Ireland and both Scotland and England had been crowned here for generations, yet still it amazed Robert that England and Scotland could share such an exalted gift as brothers would and be at war with one another. It was bad enough that the English had threatened the borderlands repeatedly without mercy, and there was a full-scale war as there had been for years.  
It had all started with the rebellion of William Wallace. Wallace had inspired Robert to fight back, and he had talked sense into him. Their short conferences before Wallace's execution a year earlier had made Robert think of the plan he knew he'd accomplish. He would take back Scotland one castle at a time and regain control whether anyone else thought he'd do so or not.  
Robert sighed in desperation, but quickly livened his mood when the Countess of Buchan approached him. She nodded silently, smiling jovially, and crowned him. The coronation was complete!  
He looked around at his friends and loyalties, a sense of power building within him; these men were no longer just his associations, they were his subjects.  
He raised his voice, "As great-great-grandson of David the first, I claim myself, Robert the Bruce, King of Scotland."  
A cheer rang through the crowd, echoing off the magnificent stone. Robert smiled gaily, that power rushing through his veins once again.  
  
Carrleigh, April 1307  
It had been a superb evening thus far, Eric thought, but exhausting. Today had been the day news had been delivered to his fortress, Carrleigh, that Robert the Bruce, King of Scotland, had gone into hiding in a cave on some island of the coast of Ireland. The messenger had told that he had also killed Red Comyn after receiving pardon from Edward, and in a church! The news alone had made Eric tired. Yet when he looked up from his goblet of ale, he saw something that lifted his spirits a little and made his belly grumble delightedly.  
The mouth-watering food that was now being brought to the long wooden table steamed merrily, emitting wondrous aromas. Bowls of hot potatoes were set alongside mounds of fresh rolls slopped in creamy butter, and finally a giant boar was carried in on a silver platter and cut and served to the people of Carrleigh's household. Its slightly charred skin and delectable stuffing made the Great Hall's occupants shudder with anticipation. Tonight was a night of feasting, a night of joy and happiness. Even the kitchen workers and servants dined among the Lady and Lord of the house, livening the aura of the room a great deal.  
Eric de Vahn, Lord of Carrleigh, was celebrating the coming birth of his unborn babe. Jennie of Brittany Hall, daughter of the famous Scotsman James Drake, was now pregnant with Eric's third child. Yet this joyous merriment was to be short lived.  
Even as the boar was set upon the large table, orders could be heard being given by Kenning, head guard of Carrleigh, and directed to the men manning the inner and outer walls of the fortification. Eric immediately ordered all to the lower sections of the structure where hidden escape routes were concealed. He then set to work rounding up his family, but before he could get them to safety, they came.  
  
Audrey sat in wait along the thin forest lines ahead of Carrleigh. It was said to be a strong work of stone and wood masonry. First there was a doubly thick layer of wood flanked by a thin layer of stone. Two walls of stone a good twenty feet in width followed this. The only flaw of the design was the unnecessary cost and the position of the fortress. It stood partially on a hill which used to be a good distance away, yet nature's forces had eroded dirt and soil closer to the walls, making the pathway easier for men like Audrey who looked for land to conquer by force while money was not free enough to be donated to the removal of whatever problem had befallen the target.  
"Shall I give the order, Sir?" Audrey's second in command, Lamuel, asked, signaling for the men to ready themselves. Audrey nodded with an oily grin. He was a powerful man, but a soiled one at that. "We conquer!"  
The company rode with fire in their eyes toward Carrleigh's walls. Archers aimed their flaming arrows in threat to the watching guards as Audrey's men bore down on the sentries who quickly surrendered.  
"Have five men follow me to the master chamber, and order the coming archers to bring Eric de Vahn and his family there," Audrey spoke to Lamuel, then turned in the direction of the descending staircase, followed by a hurrying mass of men sent to pursue him.  
  
Eric and Jennie were dragged together toward the bedroom they shared, their struggling children carried over the shoulders of a burly man clad in leather armor and a dark cloak. When they reached the room, they were thrust to the feet of Audrey Macvigh, a power hungry man determined to conquer all property belonging to neighboring allies of Scotland's current King, Robert the Bruce, Eric being one of those allies. But even though a man in his prime, Eric refused to fight and continued to support Robert the Bruce in his fight against Britain and King Edward I and raise his family. Yet now Robert had yet to show his reign and power over Scotland.  
"Ah, the powerful Eric and his beautiful wife Jennie. I was afraid you might be late, but, alas, my men have never let me down, unlike yours, Sir Eric. Surrendered before we had even started fighting. You did hear.didn't you?" Audrey bent close to where Eric was being made to kneel. "From below you must have heard! Or maybe you didn't hear the commotion because of the wondrous festivities. Is your wife expecting? And again no doubt. You must keep her busy, eh Eric." Audrey laughed as Eric struggled against his man, sheer loathing in his brilliantly blue eyes.  
Audrey smirked at him, moved over to Jennie, and yanked her up roughly. He threw her to the bed and pinned her down, straddling her at the upper thigh. Jennie tried fighting, but when she found it futile, gave up. She cringed and pushed her self deeper into the bedspreads as Audrey held her arms above her head with one hand, and fondled with her breasts with the other.  
"Momma!" Eric and Jennie's three-year old twin sons, Christian and Matthew, cried out in unison while they sensed danger in seeing their mother's look of fear and their father's air of helplessness.  
Audrey slapped Jennie across her cream cheeks for the screams of her children, turning white flesh to a burning red. Jennie never uttered a sound, although her cloudy grey eyes were filled with tears and red with pain. Eric struggled harder, but only succeeded in tearing his tunic through the middle and getting himself punched to the hard floor for his impertinence. He was readily hoisted back up in time to see Audrey unbutton his breeches and begin undressing the mortified Jennie. Eric was completely helpless, unable to fight against this giant of a man holding him, even though he was huge himself.  
Audrey fondled and played a bit longer as he almost tore the dress Jennie wore from her. Already she had bruises around her hips and stomach and red teeth marks upon her full breasts. Her silky flesh glistened with the sweat of that of agony. Then, with a power filled thrust, Audrey drove into Jennie's womb and violently raped her. When he came to a shuddering halt, Jennie was pale, ashen, bleeding, and mortified. The men holding Eric only let him near his wife when they were sure that the dying Jennie could receive no help.  
That night, a woman and her unborn child had been murdered, children taken from their father and killed, and a man's heart turned to ice.  
A heart of ice. 


	2. Chapter 1 the actual one

Chapter 1 1311 Eric sat upon his great war horse, Namune (nya-moon), and looked down onto the battle field where he would finally quiet the pain Audrey Macvigh had caused him to suffer for fours years now. He remembered the brilliant smile his wife, Jennie, had given him during the feast that celebrated their child to be born. But she had looked to him for help later that night, yet he could do nothing as she was ravaged, body and soul. He was deep in thought when John Maverick, his second in command, rode up beside him. "Should we have the men ready their positions?" John asked, looking down at the battlefield, but seeing nothing that would attract Eric's stare as something held it now. "The men and horses alike are getting anxious." "Not just yet. But have the men be ready for my signal; I want to see what Audrey may be planning. We may have just enough time to magnify our strategy and better his," Eric replied, then added, "Have the archers successfully penetrated the back walls of Arlington Hall"(Audrey's stronghold("and taken position for their attack?" John nodded. "Have a group of men moved to flank Audrey's army and enclose him on both sides?" When John again nodded and Eric saw Audrey's men begin to set themselves, he motioned for John to ready the men and then gave the silent order to charge, using the element of surprise. As Eric's first wing of men bore down on Audrey's from the frontal position, the confused warriors began retreating in small numbers, hoping to spread out Eric's men. Yet they only slowed their horses' gaits and cut men down, being careful to save the enemies' mounts. While the first group of men charged and began to fight, the groups from the sides enclosed Audrey's dwindling company, forming them into a smaller and smaller half circle. Then, as quickly as Eric's men had charged, they began backing away, but still keeping a circle around the enemy until the unhorsed men were as slow moving targets, perfect for the hidden archers. And as the first wing of Eric's warriors turned to gallop back to the hill and the other wings moved to close up the hole left, a rain of arrows befell Audrey and his remaining fighting men. Because where the battle raged was so close to Arlington Hall, and to Eric's fine archers, no one but the enemy was ever hit. And even when Audrey, miraculously still alive, sounded the retreat but not the surrender, more of Eric's men awaited them, hidden within the thin line of forest that grew ahead of the riverbank. Eric wasted no time when the surrender was finally sounded with less than ten of the starting hundreds of Audrey's army left. Audrey wasn't dead but had suffered greatly and the fallen needed to be separated and given a Christian burial, but first, Eric needed to speak with the head of the household to make preparations for the many rooms needed to house his weary men. He kicked Namune in his flanks and urged him into a loping gallop; he headed for Arlington Hall. When he reached the drawbridge, he found it lay open, spanning widely across the clear watered mote. Apparently the water circulated from an upper part of the river, around the walls, and back into the river. He wondered who had thought of this ingenious idea, but his thoughts were interrupted as men strangely applauded at their master's defeat. "Excuse me sir, but could you tell me why everyone seems so happy at their army's defeat?" Eric asked as he came upon an old man who wandered in the vague direction of the stairway. "Though our loved ones have been slaughtered, you have redeemed yourself by ridding us of that demon of a Lord. As you can plainly see around you, this fortress has fallen into much disrepair, because our former Lord squandered his many riches on foolish delights of selfishness," the old man finally finished, a little out of breath. Eric motioned that the man could leave, gave his thanks and gratitude for the enlightenment, and rode on at a steady walk, already planning ahead to the work badly needing to be done. He also looked for someone with which to arrange accommodations for his many warriors.  
  
"Christian! Matthew! It's time to come inside!" Anese hollered in the general direction the two boys usually played. Today peace could be had, for Audrey Macvigh was probably dead, and Arlington Hall in the hands of the famed Eric de Vahn. Anese had thought of him as an older man with a once-was-strong look to him. At least that's what his legacy made it look as. His many deeds made it seem as though he had spent a lifetime fighting for Scotland and her bearings, but when he rode in through the gates of Arlington Hall, Anese had widened her eyes at his giant-like magnitude. He had stopped riding long enough to speak with Old Man Bluthe, and in that amount of time Anese had noticed he had even broader shoulders than she had at first seen. He had a wild mane of black hair that fell over his face much of the time and evidently dark eyes. His skin was a light tan, but she suspected that was from being in the sun for so long, although Anese wondered if he often worked shirtless. For his neck did not seem to have a tan line. Eric had been wearing no armor at all, obviously having fought in a mere midnight blue tunic and doeskin breeches. He'd carried no helm, so it was either that, or he had already deprived himself of the heavy weighted padding and guarding. But Anese was quickly diverted from her thoughts as Christian and Matthew came bounding into the kitchen of the cottage. "Momma, what's for dinner?" Matthew quietly asked. "Can we have some?" Christian piped in. "Not as yet, but when the apple pie is finished cooking, I'll call you both in for a corner bite. Now go wash up and set the table," Anese said softly, sending the two rambunctious boys off with a scoot. She could hear them toying with the idea of not washing themselves, then thought better of it and hurried along. Anese shook her head at the two. She loved them dearly, with all her heart. She only wished she could give them what they really needed, a father. Many in the village believed she had been pregnant with the twins and had hidden them for fear of humiliation for out of wedlock children, but she was sure the boys were not bastards, and they surely weren't her own in blood. She found them, she had told many of the suspicious villagers, but only Reva and Old Man Bluthe had believed her. Anese could remember the day when she had taken them into her home. It had been a cold night, perfect for morning herb gathering. She was walking when she'd heard a rustling movement of soft moss. When Anese looked around a giant tree, she'd found two small boys huddled together for warmth. She had searched for any signs their parents were around, but the area was completely deserted, so, being the kind-hearted woman she was, Anese had taken the two in and eventually learned their names. They had told her they were three, but didn't remember much of what happened as to how they'd gotten there. She had been caring for the two for a little over four years. Anese shook herself from her memories so as she could check the apple pie she had been making. Apples were a rare treat and she had used up her last stores of flour to create this delicacy for the boys and herself. Flour was only distributed out on a monthly basis, and Anese was lucky that this month was only days from being over; it was the twenty-eighth if she was correct. But she had no desire to be right, as her monthly time was late a day and she loathed the bleeding. From the adjoining dining room Anese knew that the twins had begun setting the table, because she could hear the clatter of wooden plates and cups being heavily set upon the table. Matthew and Christian had carved all the utensils except the knives and forks after watching the carpenter, Jack, who lived and worked in a small shop near the gate. This was somewhat of a long walk for the two boys; for one, Anese's cottage was along the farthest wall of Arlington Hall, and two, the boys were only seven, having small legs to match their age. Anese couldn't understand, though, why they were both so small for their age; they were well built and not scrawny like most, hardy she often thought, but very short. Their height often brought additional leverage to the rumors that she was deflowered and indeed the mother of Christian and Matthew, as she was short but well shaped. She had not so thin a waist that her ribs were shown, but neither was she fat or even overweight in the least, Old Man Bluthe doubted she had an inch of fat on her entire body. Anese had always had trouble keeping weight on. She also had ebony hair, as did her adopted sons, and a dark complexion, although her skin was much darker than that of the boys'. Yet though she had dark hair and skin, oddly enough she had brilliantly blue eyes that shown like a light blue ice. Anese had been taken from her family and sold into brief slavery when she was eleven, but she had lived in a village in Spain where light colored eyes are not native. She could not ever remember her father being at home for more than a couple of days at a time, as he was a sailor, but he had fairly light eyes, yet they were grey, not blue. "Come help me get the food boys," Anese said as a quarrel began. She picked up two clothes she had double knitted for protection against an oven's heat, and pulled the pie from the oven that also was their heater during the freezing nights. Even though the summers were sometimes hot and even blistering, the winters could be just as harsh. Christian and Matthew ran into the kitchen and immediately carried the small hen into the center of the table, one taking one side and vice versa, and then returned for the even smaller platter of different vegetables Anese had gathered fresh that afternoon; when she had gathered them she could hear the battle that raged. It had only lasted a few hours, but the fighting men had been out gathering the dead since before ten. Father Thomas would be very busy in the coming days. Matthew and Christian sat down in their chairs with a plop and folded their hands, awaiting Anese to start the evening prayer. Anese had taught them the Christian ways, even if they hadn't been Christian at birth, but she kept this to herself. "We humbly serve you, Father, and yet you give us so much even as we disobey. We ask you to help us to better ourselves and that you bless the food you have granted to us to eat and that you forgive us of our sins to which we will try not to commit again. We also ask that you guide us and bless our lives as we hope to bless yours." When Anese had finished, she nodded to the twins and allowed them to fill their plates with vegetables. Matthew went for the peeled celery and carrots, Christian for the cherry and grape tomatoes and cut pieces of potatoes. "Now, don't you think that you're going to get away with just eating what you like, take one piece of any vegetable that you didn't get and eat it. Right here in front of me, now. You two aren't going to get out of it," Anese added when she saw the boys just staring at the pieces in their hands. They quickly gobbled up the disliked food and washed it down with a miniature gulp of the fresh milk Anese had brought in. She set to work cutting the hen with the sharp metal knife Jack had given her as a birthday present, grinning at the boys' only weakness, their ally and enemy, food. "Momma, what does humble mean?" Christian asked. Anese could barely understand what he'd said as his mouth was full of hen meat. "Slow down Christ(" Anese was suddenly interrupted at the sound of a bang on the sturdy door. At least the person had the decency to knock even though it stood wide open. "I'll be right back. You two stay here and finish eating your dinners." She gave them one last look before hurrying off through the kitchen and to the door. Hardly any light showed through the doorway. A large man Anese immediately recognized as Eric de Vahn stood in front of her, his cold demeanor evident in his icy gaze. "How can I help you?" Anese said cheerfully, and for a moment he seemed to soften. Usually women cowered from him and would not meet his gaze, but not this one. The moment was fleeting, although he continued to contemplate her boldness. "I am told you have a gift for healing and(" Eric cut himself short as he saw that two boys were sneaking up behind the woman who stood before him. For some reason he felt as if he knew them. They were obviously twins, but there was definitely a difference between the two. One had a cowlick on the left side of his closely cut hair; the other had one on the opposite side. It would be a wonder if she didn't ever get them mixed up. Anese saw where his gaze was pointed and turned to find Christian and Matthew frozen in mid-stride, even their goofy facial expressions were unmoving. Both Eric and Anese stared at the two until they began to twitch, then Anese swept over them and lifted the giggling pair into her arms. She swung them around once and laughed lovingly. When she set them down she began introducing them, "Boys, this is Sir Eric de Vahn. He is the new Lord of this place and you both need to do as he tells you. Respect and obey him more so than you do me." She emphasized 'obey' with a look at the pair, then continued, "Sir Eric, these are my children, Christian on the left, and Matthew on the right." That triggered the memory of his own boys. They had been merely three-year olds when they had been slaughtered the same as his wife and unborn babe. But these two young ones were so like his had been, the fact that they were twins and bore the same name only puzzled him more, but these two had to be only about four from the look of them. "Madam, your name is Anese? Am I correct?" Anese nodded, curious as to Eric's intentions. "I've heard tell that you are especially gifted with herbs; some even dare say you're a witch." "My momma's not a witch, and you leave her alone!" Matthew shouted. Anese laid a hand upon her son's shoulder and pulled him to her skirts; he barely reached her waist, and she was short as well! She said softly, "Then you've heard correctly. I am Anese, though I am certainly not a witch." Anese smiled at the thought. "Yet you are not gifted with just the average healing way. Are you not?" "Is a warrior a witch, or warlock, for being more skilled a fighter than his average fellows; is a blacksmith who makes the finest swords a witch because he has finer work? The fact is that I am no witch because I am especially gifted with herbs. Some people are just born with a knack for certain things." "But your knack is almost uncanny," Eric pointed out. "Sir Eric, I have no desire to argue over the matter. Please ask what you will of me." His warmness suddenly dissipated and he was once again cold. His eyes hardened so that Christian and Matthew both clung to the sides of Anese's skirts, but she herself never flinched. She only raised her head higher and stiffened her back. "You will come to tend the injured and dying. You will follow me, and you will do as I tell you now." "I certainly will not. You may be Lord here, but you have no power over me. I will go to the hospital you have set up only because I am not the cold hearted bastard you show yourself as." She nodded down at her boys and led them ahead of her, forcing Eric to move out of the doorway. Both boys looked at him as if he were the scum of the earth when they passed. The moment that were outside Anese leaned down to them and all three engaged in an embrace of true devotion, and then the boys were off, running toward the front of the fortress. Anese turned her chin up and began walking toward the tented area where men were being lined up. Eric strode after her, but was stopped in his pursuit when a man covered in mud collapsed at his feet. If Eric had not had the quick reflexes he did, he would have partially trampled the poor man before realizing his mistake. But he merely scooped the man up and threw him over his shoulder. The bloodied man looked to be Lamuel, Audrey's second in command here at Arlington Hall. Perhaps Lamuel had been one of the guards upon the parapets that were unknowingly raided by Eric's own sneaky men who had easily scaled the wall in a place that had been unguarded. He laid the bleeding man onto a bed that had been recently vacated by another who'd unfortunately died. It mattered not whether Eric or Audrey's man he was; he was still a man. Lamuel groaned, touching his hand to the blood soaked pants. It looked and sounded as if Lamuel had taken a blow to the groin and idiotically removed the arrow, therefore allowing blood flow. He called quickly for a nurse and ironically Anese was pushed in beside him, but she wasted no time on niceties. She quickly began stripping the man's breeched from his body, leaving Eric amazed that a woman would be so bold. She finished removing the sticky clothing with a knife she procured from her huge skirt pocket. Again she dove for her pockets and removed a jar of some raw smelling salve, and began spreading it over the wound until it had been rubbed completely into the cut that had so narrowly missed Lamuel's shaft. Eric had helped greatly through this time consuming ordeal by holding down the struggling Lamuel. Anese suddenly called for water and fresh rags, which Eric moved to get for her. She cleaned all around where the salve had been, then applied more and slid the small jar into her skirts. Then she pulled out a small leather pouch and loosened the leather coils that had been weaved through tiny slits in the top hem. She sprinkled some into a bowl Eric had found with the rags, and added a minute amount of water, mere drops, stirred the mixture, then added some more of the powdery substance. The mixture was now thick and greenish. She had Lamuel swallow a teaspoon of it and also added it atop the dried powder and salve. Satisfied, she put away her pouch and with the green mixture she laid it on the table. Then she turned to Eric. To his amazement, she spoke to him in a kind but fatigued tone, "Thank you." Eric nodded, still as cold as ever. Anese saw the obvious resentment and raised her chin and turned her back on him, picking up a roll of bandage to wrap Lamuel's wound. "His wound will need to be tended every day with fresh salt water poured over it, and clean bandages wrapping him. I may see him in the morning. Hopefully fever won't set in very quickly; with his injury it is inevitable." Anese almost snapped out at him for his coldness, but thought better of it, instead busying herself with the next man who needed her attention.  
  
At the end of a long evening of working in the makeshift hospital, Anese finally bandaged the final man and wiped her bloody hands in the folds of her dress. She put away the last of her herbs and walked outside the elongated tent. She stretched her arms, neck, and back and was about to start toward Jack's shop where Christian and Matthew were staying, but he spoke from behind her. Anese wasn't startled. In fact, she had known that he was there, but had hoped he would not speak. She turned on her heel to face Eric. "Anese, I need to speak with you." "Well, I have two five year old boys whose love of mine they also need, so if you'd be so kind to take a number." "I'm not a kind man," Eric retorted, "and you will come with me." Anese ignored him and turned around and stalked away. She didn't get far before Eric had caught hold of her arm. She wrenched her arm away, saying in a low and menacing tone, "Don't ever touch me!" She almost ran toward Jack's house to collect the twins. All she did was call out the boys' names and they came running, immediately being swept up into their mother's loving arms. A handsome man flanked them; a man of average height of whom Eric assumed was the wood worker Jack. Anese and the man exchanged a few words, and Eric noticed she used her hands in different movements while she talked, he was suddenly jealous. For some reason he enjoyed the company of Anese, but he could not let Jennie disappear, would not let her disappear. He had found a liking in Anese from the moment he'd met her. He chastised himself for thinking with the wrong part of his anatomy. He looked up to see Anese passionately kissing Jack, her hands on his forearms. He heard the children wining for her to hurry up, and the couple broke away from the kiss, laughing heartily. Anese kissed Jack briefly on the lips and said her goodnight. Then walked hand in hand with Christian and Matthew until Matthew broke free and ran toward their cottage. It was a long run and he stopped shortly after he'd started. Both boys climbed into their mother's arms and slept on her shoulders. It amazed Eric that she was gentle and could stitch up a wound better than anyone he knew, yet she was strong enough to carry two young boys at once, but then they also looked to be five, if even. It seemed she was always doing that, amazing him. Anyway, Eric had more important things to worry about than silly females meant for one thing, to breed. That reminded him of his quest for the truth of her children. Were they the same boys he and Jennie had created? No, it wasn't possible, nothing but a coincidence of popular names. Even twins weren't so much of a find anymore. And the ages didn't match, there! Eric thought. "Ah, who am I fooling?" Eric whispered to himself. Ever since he had taken Arlington Hall, his moods had been swaying from warm to his usual self. No! Not anymore. Soon he was striding toward the keep, barking out orders to the men as to where they would sleep and who was to take watch. He and another five men would not be taking watch at all tonight, as they were to be working to repair this shack of a holding the next day. And so began the night, Eric his usual cold and detached self. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The morning came extremely early for Eric. He had fought hard in the battle, prepared the tasks that had needed immediate attention, worked in the hospital, and done what was the most work he had ever tried, tangling with Anese. She seemed to generate this energy that she unwittingly wore as a shield around herself. She and his lives were complex spider webs of knotting strings that somehow may join in the middle, for the coincidence between his two twin boys and that of her own, baffled him. Yet he could never get close enough to Anese to talk with her and ask about how Matthew and Christian came to be in her care. She set off his temper as if she'd lit the fuse and he was the bomb. He pondered his own actions until there came a knock on the door. John entered at the bidding of his Lord, a look of urgency on his face. "Well, what is it man? Spit it out!" Eric hurried to pull the boots he wore over the skintight black breeches. "Audrey came to the gate at sunrise this morning vowing he'd seek his revenge and exact it upon you and all you hold dear. Our archers weren't ready and could not shoot him down, but he has no escort. It looks as if only the injured and dead remain of his men." John huffed a little, out of breath from his hurried climb up the long stone staircase. "Audrey doesn't have the forces he once had, nor the support of either the king of Scotland or Britain." "Sir, he's no fool. If he says he'll exact revenge, then that's exactly what he'll do. And he'll only dally long enough to catch you off guard. Oh, I have no doubt in my mind that he won't come to try and take the fortress, but he'll wait like a snake in the weeds. Audrey will wait for something in your life to change, something to soften you up. I think he knows much more about these people than you do. He knows there's something here you would want," John spoke carefully, as if deep thought had brought him to his conclusions. Eric shook off the prickling on the back of his neck and motioned for John to follow him down to the courtyard. John quickly stripped off his belt and tunic, as they were in for a long hot day of backbreaking repairs, so fallen into disrepair this place had acceded to.  
  
Anese awoke with a jump. All night she had been waking suddenly by something she'd dreamt, but she couldn't figure out what had made her awaken, or what she had been dreaming. Now fully awake, Anese had no choice but to get up and begin her daily chores. Shortly thereafter, the sleepy-eyed but rambunctious boys joined her. "Christian, go collect the eggs from the hen and clean her coup," Anese said to Christian. Then she turned toward Matthew, saying, "Shovel out half the old rushes from the cow's stall and milk her." The boys preoccupied for a little while, Anese turned her attentions to the herbs she had been drying above the doorway. They had been hanging for about a week and were now perfect for grinding and powdering. She took off the small pins that held them on the string she strung across the entryway one by one, setting the stalks and leaves in separate piles on the left of the oven. When all were down, Anese began measuring leaves to be put into a small wooden bowl. She brushed off her hands and set off through the kitchen in search of her grinding stone. She hadn't noticed the man standing behind her until she almost ran into him. "Looking for this," Jack played, holding up the palm-size stone. Anese went along with the game and snatched it away from him, turning her back to him with a swish of skirts and ebony hair. Jack laughed and lifted Anese into the air, turning her in his arms. His hands encircled her waist, although she had not as tiny a waist as many of the woman her own age; this being somewhere between eighteen and twenty, but she had been living on her own for so long that she had lost interest in counting. Jack bent his head low, quickly taking her mouth in his. It was a quick kiss, as Jack knew Anese had work to be done, but passionate. When he released Anese, she smiled brightly and set about finishing her powdering. "What can I do around here?" Jack inquired suddenly. His smile always seemed to cheer Anese up, and she knew she loved him deeply, even hoped to be his wife someday; not today, though...not today. "Um, you can start by seeing that the boys are doing as they should, and if they're done you can set them about doing their other chores. Whatever needs doing would sure be of help to me," then she added on a spur of the moment thought, "and to the boys." Jack laughed silently, shaking his head, as he walked out the cottage door and toward Anese's small stables and gardens. It seemed she had been working for hours when suddenly, the sun was no longer heating her back. She looked up, winced at the crick in her neck, and saw Eric standing in the light. He wore no tunic or shoes or stockings, just breeches that came down to the tops of his feet. They were black, but spotted with dried mud and dust. His chest was covered with a sheen of sweat, and it looked as though he had been obviously working all morning. He moved inside and Anese squinted briefly in the afternoon sun. "May I?" he asked as he stepped in and out of the blazing heat. The temperature was very different inside than out, evidently, for he sighed at the feel of it. A small breeze swept through the house and he prolonged the blink of his eyes. When he again opened them, he seemed a bit relaxed. "You're roof sags terribly, and some of the walls are in dire need of repair. You know this?" "Yes," Anese answered thoughtfully. What was he up to? "My men can begin work, but it will take several months. You would need lodging, but the only place would be in a cot with the serving maids of the kitchens. Would accept these conditions? Be forewarned, though, you will be earning your keep, should you choose to." Eric stared at her, his expression blank and revealing nothing of his thoughts. But his mind seethed with desire. Something about the woman standing before him made him feel again. He was alive and vividly aware of her every move, her every scent, when she was around him. Her black hair and tan skin contrasted with her cobalt eyes in a way that could not be as beautifully tantalizing on another woman as it was on her. She wore the simplest of attire, but was clothed in an intriguing elegance she bore as an invisible shield. No other woman made him feel like she did. Sure he had had other in the years after his wife's death, but they never made him seem to forget her. He didn't like it. Yet aside from the confused feelings he had for Anese and the anger and resentment that seemed to haunt their relationship, he felt some force compelling him to help these people. He'd met several during his brief stay here, and they all seemed to deserve better than what he saw around him. There was love here, even though they were not fortunate enough to have had an able lord in their past. "If my home can be repaired as quickly as possible, I will serve in the castle for a room to keep. When shall I move, and what shall I do with my herbs and medicines?" She seemed so innocent on the surface, but Eric could see she was no happier than he with the arrangement of having to live within the same area as Eric. Yet he knew that there was no other choice, her home need repair badly, and there was no room anywhere for anyone besides Eric's army. Even villagers were volunteering to take in and house as many injured and uninjured men as long as food was provided to them to serve. The over-crowding had not reached so bad that tents needed to be pitched, but Eric was all to watchful so that it may not come to that. He was thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded to himself, considering his idea a good one. "The medicine room has not been used is decades, I expect, neither has the adjoining preparation room. If you tidy the place up in your spare time, you may stay in the cot in the preparatory room when this is done. We will postpone the work on your home until then; to give you time to move your things and them not be damaged. Also be reminded that the furniture only consists of a rotting table and a metal cot with a moldy mattress. I'll give you a month's time to clean and refurnish the adjoining rooms before you will need to move your belongings from the cottage so we may begin work. This would also give us time to make other village repairs and gather supplies for your stone walls, as the stone is rare and fairly expensive." "If it is expensive, than why spend the money on a mere peasant girl?" Anese inquired quickly, chastising herself for her argumentative pride. For some extremely odd reason, whenever Eric was talking with her, she felt the temptation to argue with everything he said. She must hold her tongue tighter next time. "I am Lord here, and I like to see that no matter of status, every man, woman, or beast is treated with equal respect and well-being. Peasant women are no exception, especially when they have children." Eric thought he had made himself fairly clear. Then, out of sheer curiosity started to add, "About the boys, how(" But Christian interrupted Eric as he bounded in the house, Matthew at his heels. "I won! I won!" he chanted gaily. "Christian, settle down honey. Lunch will be on the table as soon as I finish talking to Sir Eric. "Matthew," Anese began in a warning tone as he came into the house glaring at Eric, "don't start." She looked at Eric with an apologizing look, and turned to put the boys to work cleaning their room and picking up their toys from the dining room. Jack soon walked into the cottage and said, "All your stables are clean, Anese. I'd best be getting on my way if I'm to get any work done at the shop. Good Afternoon, Sir Eric." He nodded toward Eric when he realized him standing in the shadow of the sun. "Goodbye, Anese." Jack nodded toward Eric once again before exiting the house and striding off toward his home and shop. "Would you like to stay for lunch? I'm sure the boys would love having the company of a man, and you do look famished." Anese turned toward the counter and looked at Eric. "I have cold water fresh from the stream, and milk, too. Matthew got it from Evemai [eeve- may] just this morning." She offered up the small pitcher. "I would enjoy a good meal and a cold drink of water. Thank you." "It's the least I can do to get Matthew to stop hating you, and to repay your kindness for rooms to spare. But I must ask, where will he and Christian stay? They can't possibly stay with Jack for one month more than the months that it will take fore repairs." Hope filled Anese's mind. Maybe he would let Anese take the boys with her. Maybe he wasn't as cold as he seemed, but then again, he might be pondering where to put them. Oh God, she prayed that they would be staying in the castle with her and out of the way of the visiting soldiers. "I've been meaning to ask you about those two. But could we have lunch first, I'm perfectly famished and craving something differing from the fancy meals of the keep's kitchens," Eric said as he moved to help set the table. "Boys, come help Sir...er...Lord Eric set the table for lunch," Anese spoke only loud enough for the boys to be able to hear, but they were immediately at Eric's side and setting the thick wooden table with enough small cups, plates, and wooden silverware for the four of them. When Anese came back from the kitchen, she held a plate for Eric in one hand, and an extra stool in the other. Once lunch was over, Anese sent Christian and Matthew out to play. "You were saying you needed to speak with me about the boys. I fear they may be in trouble," Anese said, speaking curiously. "Where did you find them?" Eric said coldly, leaving Anese wondering about his indifference. "I don't know what you mean, but you can escort yourself right out of here just as soon as you tell me where my boys shall stay while I'm within the keep's walls!" Anese couldn't believe this man! He was so.so. involved with himself that he considered no one else's feelings and fears. He may know what was best for the appearances and well being of a village's structures, but he had lost all compassion for the human part of a keep, if he'd even had that emotion before. He made her so angry with him and with herself for her foolish pride and argumentative nature. "They'll stay in medicine room with you, but until then you can leave them to rot in the dirt for all I care!" Eric immediately regretted his words, for when he turned to storm from the lodge, both Christian and Matthew were standing in his way. As he tried to thunder past them, they began pounding upon him until he had to physically lift them off his back. For Anese had done nothing but glare at him indignantly. "Come on boys, it's time to get the table cleared off and start packing. Go to Jack and help him with whatever he needs you for. I'll get you both later. Run along," Anese said solemnly, trying to sound cheerful in the least for her children's sake. She sent them on their way, and quickly walked in Eric's wake, hoping to hurry and start tidying the herbal room and its preparation domain as well. But when she arrived at the keep, Anese did not find Eric anywhere she looked. It was as if he had vanished, a demon posing as a human and disappearing around a corner. Anese had no trouble believing her fantasy, but didn't know if she fancied a demon Eric, or a barbaric one. She decided to escort herself to her soon to be quarters, but once there, she discovered the thick wooden door remained either securely locked, or unwillingly to give way to an occupant after years of solitude. "Are you looking to get in there, miss?" someone asked from behind. Anese turned to see a young girl, probably about six, staring at her with huge brown eyes. She was very petite and small boned, and her tattered and faded emerald dress seemed about three sizes too big. She had long ebony hair, but it was tangled and pulled back from her face with two braids at her temples. Her eyes suddenly filled with pain and she covered her mouth as she had a short coughing fit, yet when she was fine again, those eyes twinkled. "Yes, but who are you?" Anese inquired, hoping the girl wasn't as shy as she looked. The girl turned out to be very outgoing, initiating conversation with Anese's foreign person without hesitation. "My name is Aharkahnay, it means(" "Beautiful," Anese finished without thinking. Then she looked up, amazed. "It seems you come from the same place as I do, but I doubt you remember the language as you once did," Aharkahnay said, laughing to herself at God's sense of irony. "Here, let me help you with the door. All you do is turn the knob to the right instead of the usual left," the girl said as she demonstrated, "and throw your shoulder into it with a bit of a push. By the way, no one knows my real name; everyone calls me Taint, because I was 'tainted' when I was brought here. They baptized me as a Christian when Bluthe bought me from slavery, but the name stuck." "I'm glad I've met you Taint, and thank you for your help. You're welcome to visit anytime. I have two boys about your age who'll be here within the month. I hope to see you soon." "I've heard you're to be earning your keep working in the kitchens. Cook's me mum, so you'll probably be seeing me more often." "Well, I look forward to that. Oh, and Taint? I wanted to know how you and the other servants speak so well. Old Bluthe took charge of us youngsters down in the courtyard while we played." Taint smiled gingerly. "Me mum! She taught us how to talk to the Lady and Lord and said we must always speak nicely 'cause there could be someone doing reports for the Lord." Taint coughed again, this time worse than either of the two times before, bobbed a small curtsey, then hurried along the long corridor, her small cloth shoes sliding a little as she skidded into one of the many rooms. Anese shook her head with a frown forming on her face and continued on into the room. She thought that maybe Taint had used this as a room to where she could escape the world, and Anese hoped her moving here would not disturb that. The little girl seemed to have already charmed her way into Anese's heart. She thought that Taint might be very sick from the way her coughs seemed to wrack her entire body that seemed too small for such a lively character. Then Anese saw the chamber. She could almost feel the warmth that seemed to have never left the place. She could imagine a roaring fir burning in the hearth that was barely visible through the doorway that led into the next room, could smell the liquids being prepared, and hear the laughter that may have been. She pictured a woman much like herself making small remedies for the town's people, with two boys playing a game of tag through the two rooms and on into the halls, their playful hoots echoing, then being silenced by a scolding elder. She could almost see the grin upon their faces as the old man turned away, and she could hear their snickers as they plotted new ways to antagonize their neighbors. Anese reached into her skirts, hoping to find a clean cloth. But when she could not procure one, she went out of the room in search of a bucket of water and some cleaning rags.  
  
Later that evening. Eric seethed with anger anew as he fervently chopped wood for one of the serving women's fireplace. It was the same woman to which Anese was supposed to be sharing room with, but the woman had not seen Anese since lunch in the great hall, when she made a brief appearance. She'd stayed only long enough to get a bucket of water and several cleaning cloths. The woman, Frances, was extremely unsettled by the disappearance of Anese, and worried that there was something wrong with the woman's mind. Eric dismissed Frances' superstitions, and set out to find Anese, hoping she was busy in the herbal chamber. While he was searching through the corridors, he came across a small girl in rags. He assumed she was one of the servants rescued from slavery and was fairly new to the keep, but stopped to ask about the whereabouts of Anese anyway. "Girl, have you seen a woman with black hair and dark skin?" Eric asked, but when the little girl nodded, then thought for a moment, he was close to giving up. "There are many here who match the way this lady looks. Old Man Bluthe.er, Bluthe is always buying off slaves and giving them work." The girl nodded repeatedly at her words. "Well, oddly enough, she has bright blue eyes," Eric added hopefully. "Oh! Oh! I saw her over in the abandoned herbal chamber. Uh huh...I did," the small girl said, coughing fiercely, but evidently very proud of herself. Eric tossed a gold coin her way, calling for her to get a new dress, but waited for no response as he darted off in the general direction of Anese. For some reason he needed to speak with her, he needed to set her straight. She would not turn her back on him in such a rude manner again! It was simply unacceptable, especially when she had just been reduced to a kitchen servant. Mercy was a weakness Eric would not fall prey to now or ever, and it was time that Anese learned that no one was treated as if above the rest because of mere circumstantial coincidence. "Anese!" Eric couldn't help but yell. His temper was soaring, even in the short time it had taken to get here, but he had no idea why he should be so angry. The wooden door lay open, but no one could be seen. The cobwebs Eric remembered from the room were gone, even in the highest corner. Somehow Anese had received help in replacing the atrociously heavy and rotted wooden table, and a new one stood in its place. The floor had been scrubbed clean, as well as the walls, and he noticed, the door. The corners housed no more spiders or lifeless insects, and small repairs had been made to the stone of the floor. Spots of mortar could still be seen drying over some of the deeper cracks. But where was Anese? Eric was amazed at how much she had accomplished in just these few hours, yet this changed nothing. Then Anese appeared in the archway to the bedroom. She wiped of her hands of her apron, and pushed her hair out of her face, redoing the knot of thick hair at her nape. "I have no desire to speak to you, and since you have given these chambers to me for my temporary use, you can leave as quickly as you came." Anese raised her chin, not willing to listen to anything Eric might have to say. "You were allowed to use these chambers and sleep here should be able to clean it properly! I am Lord here, and no woman, especially one who wields a saber for a tongue, will speak to me in the boldly rude manner you choose," Eric huffed in pure anger. Every time he spoke with her she held a grudge against him and sparked a fire within him that set his temper off. When she was near he could neither think straight, nor keep his usual rational head. And she always seemed to be near. And as he thought about it, she had always been in some sort of sight of him almost the entire time he had been here. She made the days seem as if they were centuries of eternities all combined into one 'forever.' The depth of his anger toward her baffled him in a way he neither liked, nor disliked. But he knew he didn't favor the fire she burnt within him. Every night for the past four years he had dreamt of his Jennie. She was so sweet and docile, like a beautiful, silvery doe. She'd had long blonde hair that was as silky as a babe's own. Her pale skin of sweet cream and deep set eyes of emerald green had haunted him every night...until the day he had met Anese, until the moment when he had seen her in Jack's arms. His jealousy had overwhelmed him and brought all conscious thought to an end. Eric couldn't explain how Anese could spark such fury in him; yet ignite a fire that may soon turn to fever. And to make things worse, he had only known her less than two days! He didn't like the idea of it. Jennie could not be forgotten...she was his wife...his only love... Forever. "Well, whether you leave or not, I'll be getting back to my work. If you'll excuse me," Anese pushed past the thoughtful Eric, and hurried down the corridor toward the kitchens. She hurried into the steaming room, stumbling past Cook and continuing into the corner where Reva plucked all the fowl. There were bags of saved feathers that Anese had asked Reva to save, because tonight Count Valasky, speaker for Robert the Bruce in all beneficial marriages, would be visiting Arlington Hall on his way to Laray, three days easy journey from Arlington. Anese tried to get Reva's attention, but, being very involved in her work of the everlasting tweaking, Reva didn't notice as Anese called her. So, in a desperate attempt to get her attention, Anese poked Reva, finally being minded. "I'll be right back for the bags. And again, Reva, I thank you for doing this." Reva nodded, being mute but able to hear, Reva mouthed the words of 'no problem' and smiled brightly. Reva never seemed gloomy. She had fiery red hair that was a blood red burgundy, and fair skin that seemed flawless. Reva possessed a gift that made up for her loss of speech, her gift of laughter. It was extremely strange that she could form no words, but her laughter was unending. God seemed to have placed Reva with them for reasons Anese had yet to discover, but she was always thankful for the young girl's solicitude. Anese scurried out of Cook's way as the burly woman began her track toward her for scolding. Cook was Taint's adoptive mother, but she doubted that even though she'd befriended the woman's daughter that she would be befriended herself. The household had a way about them that usually shunned anyone not part of them away, and Anese was careful to abide by their silent and unwritten code.  
  
Another evening, another battle.1311 There was great commotion as Count Valasky and escort neared the gates of Arlington Hall. Men along the parapets talked among themselves at the obvious hell to come as the portcullis was drawn up noisily. Eric did not stand among the men on the ground below the parapet, waiting for the men to come close enough to drop the drawbridge, but had chose to stay in the herbal room and await what came. When the bridge was lowered, the Count's many men thundered over its wooden planks, shaking the chains that drew it up after the men had come into the fortress. Servant women from the windows looked into the courtyard from the keep, whispering amid themselves of the terrible changes that would inevitably take place should Count Valasky dislike anything about Arlington Hall. Eric knew all of the rumors that the Count dragged with him, and many were true. He was a selfish man, an annoying one at that, and was so involved in the material values of the world, that he rarely thought of the consequences should he change things to his liking. Eric leaned farther out the window to see that all the men were safely inside the courtyard and the drawbridge had been drawn up as well. He could even see the tan Anese striding in the direction of the back wall, her black hair flowing behind her in the slight breeze, but then she turned suddenly. She'd seen him, and now knew he disagreed with her being out this late. Anese raised her chin towards him and marched back the way she came, clawing the long hair away from her face. She cursed loudly at the damn wind, giving Eric cause to throw his head back and laugh. Anese could only glare at him, having of course heard him.  
  
The next morning and afternoon had been full of lectures of how the house was run and when she would have free time, which didn't amount to a lot. Only when all of her duties in the kitchens were finished, and these were many, could Anese have time to herself. But this time only was allowed until one hour before supper would be served. She'd groaned when she'd learned her schedule. Yes, the cleaning in her herbal room was finished, but she had yet to move the herbs and preparation materials, make three mattresses, and make blankets that weren't the nasty things in that chamber. Anese hurried out of the kitchens having seen to Reva's work, and almost ran to her cottage. The sun was low on the horizon, but it somehow still seemed to provide enough light for her to see by once she had gotten to her home. Stored in the corner of the kitchen, Anese had been saving the soft feathers of hen ever since she had known what you could do with them. She also filled another cloth bags with needles, thick thread custom made for the coming task, sheets of cloth, and scissors. When she'd gathered all the supplies she'd need, Anese started returning to the keep. She passed many of the marketers who came and went from the castle gates, and talked with friends about the latest wrongs of Christian and Matthew. Those two appeared to be in constant trouble, always on the bad side of many the old and feeble women who never seemed to remember that boys would be boys. Through the courtyard she toddled, bearing the load of not much weight, but many items. Somehow Anese managed to make it to the keep and up the stairs to the corridor where the solar, many of the keep's guest bedrooms, and her own herbal room were. "Back so soon?" Eric inquired. He was leaning against the newly replaced table with his long legs stretched before him. He was still clad in black breeches, but had graciously clothed himself in a tunic and belt to accompany the lonely pants. "Only to be leaving," Anese said. She moved to the table he was upon, set and arranged the items she had brought, and left the room once again. Eric wondered where she had been, and with whom. No! It was none of his business to know where, or with whom for that matter, she'd been. Nor did he care, he reminded himself. She was not his wife, daughter, or kin of any kind, and he surely would not favor or guard her as a relation would. As soon as Anese returned bearing more bags, Eric wondered what she was carrying in the satchels. He asked, but coldly, and Anese only sniffed at him and went into the adjacent preparation and bed chamber. She came back shortly, tugged the hay stuffed mattress into the main compartment, and threw the rotting thing out the three-dimensionally designed window bit by bit. Then she began cutting the pieces of cloth she had brought to fit the size of the mattress box for the bed. Eric watched avidly as she cut three more pieces, though they were half the size and had thinner outside strips. When everything had been cut and laid out, Anese threaded one of her needles, and began sewing the pieces together. Anese had been working for a good hour, Eric still propped against the table with numb feet and fingers, when the small girl Eric had talked to earlier came into the room. Anese didn't notice her until the girl shuffled her feet and spoke between coughs, "I don't want to disturb you Miss, but supper's ready in the great hall, and you're required to serve for Count Valasky." Anese looked up and said, "Thank you, Taint, I'll be along to the kitchens as soon as I tie this up." Anese made the knot as the serving girl she'd called Taint left, and rose softly. Her hair and gown, thought her hair tangled and her dress ragged, seemed to billow around her like an angel's own would. Her eyes seemed bright, but were cloudy from her close sighted work. "You'd better take your seat among your guests, you wouldn't want to keep them waiting." With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Eric to wonder at her curtness toward him. Eric stood up from his perch and shook out his hands' deadness. He fleetingly stretched, and then strode down the hallway and into the Great Hall to dine with the exasperating Count Valasky. "Whoa, man!" the Count said to Eric as he strode into the feasting hall and took his seat. Count Valasky had taken the seat to his right, and Eric's second in command, Sir John Maverick, had taken the one to his left. "You're going to take someone's head off going that fast through this place." The Count thought for a moment, then shouted to the entire assembly, "I'll have it known that anyone walking about this keep shall not go faster than that of a slow walk." Satisfied, he sat back down on the bench and awaited the food and ale. Anese was the first of the string of women to come from the kitchens bearing ale, and therefore was serving Eric's end of the table. She walked to the end and began filling men's glasses. When she reached Eric, he engaged in a small conversation with her, and she smiled as she moved to refill another man's goblet. "Do you know her man?" The Count asked, obviously having mistaken Anese's public smile of forced affection to be that of true happiness. "You seem to know one another well, what with the way you two exchanged those words of 'la-tee-da' and all that." Eric could only wish. There brief conversation had actually consisted of cold words from two throwing barbs at one another. "You should serve ale to men more often; you're very good at it." "If we hadn't a visitor that could quarter and hang me for it, I'd pour this ale right over your head." "But we do have company, now, don't we?" "Very funny." Anese had faked a laugh and then forced a smile after she'd glanced up to see Cook watching her carefully. He hoped the Count wouldn't criticize him about the way she had "chatted" with him. But while Eric had been thinking, Count Valasky had evidently thought of that as reflection toward the woman, and had continued to say without waiting for answers, "I've been meaning to find you a new wife, what with me being the speaker for marriages and all, and you've hardly giving me any other choice. It's high time you moved on; don't you agree? And friends as you two seem to be are meant to marry, correct? Good, it's settled then. You shall wed this girl within a fortnight. Now, I'm off early to go find that girl's name, and I'll start making the arrangements for the wedding we shall have tomorrow night." Eric hadn't been able to protest, he hadn't even been able to breathe after the Count had finished. For he had near choked on his ale. He fought the urge to take this to Scotland's highest powers, but realized the counsel would eventually side with Valasky, as he was the "perfect man for the match-maker job." He should learn to keep his mouth shut when around Anese and Valasky, because all it did was get him into trouble. First he fights a great battle with amazing strategy but meets Anese, then tries to help her out but gets on her bad side, he asks about her children and his mouth yet again gets him into a mess, and now the Count was taking over his life. He wished that the repairs could be finished quicker so that he may go back home to Carrleigh. Home.it was a distant thought, literally. Carrleigh was almost clear across Scotland, near the coastal areas where it was peaceful. Life was exempt of Anese and all of the problems he had run into here. Especially the coming one. Marriage.  
  
Anese finished filling the man to Eric's left's chalice, then hurried as fast as she could back to the kitchens, claiming her pitcher need refilling. She stormed through the archway and took her time refilling her decanter with the foamy ale. She longed to drink every drop she poured in, as long as there was the promise that it would dull the edges of her mood, but that wasn't possible. "Anese! You may be a first working in here, but these are my kitchens, and when you step into here you're mine. Now get back in there and see to the men's needs!" Cook yelled, pushing a hot poker from the fire toward her. Anese rushed out as fast as she could without spilling the pitcher that seemed brimming with the sweet beer. When she and the others had made sure every man's glass was just as full as Anese's decanter had been, they returned to the kitchens to see that the food be brought. Two women grabbed each end of the platter of buck that the men had caught while hawking earlier that day, Anese helped with the many fowl meat, and the left over women worked to bring all the birds that had been thoroughly plucked and cleaned and cooked to refinement. When everything lay on the table, Anese began her rounds of refilling ale, being careful to stay away from Eric; Count Valasky had seemed to have gotten up and left, and Eric was now engaged in deep conversation with Sir John Maverick. Anese wondered what they were discussing, but she hadn't had time to wonder long before Cook called her back into the kitchens. "Anese, come in here," Cook said quietly, as if not wanting to say whatever she had to say. "You.You're.Go to you medicine room and get some sleep. There'll be someone along to see to you in the morning." Cook sighed regretfully, and dismissed a confused Anese without another word. She walked out of the kitchens and through the dining hall questioning what could be going on right beneath her very nose. She hurried to her chambers, finished her sewing, and hastily stuffed the many feathers into her new mattress, discovering she had just enough for her bed. Anese lifted the fairly weighty load and carried it into the bed and set it upon the wooden supports. She threw the thick linen blanket that had been upon the former mattress onto the newly made bed in a heap of stale wool, and hurried off to collect her children. She knew they would be asleep, but there was no avoiding her 'twin withdrawal,' as she liked to call it. As Anese hurried through the many corridors and stairways leading directly to the courtyard, she met the stares of almost everyone she passed. It seemed as if everyone knew something about her, except she had no idea as to what they could possibly know. She'd always been in touch with herself, and she listened and paid attention to all that went on around her, but this time she had obviously missed something. The breeze from earlier had picked up to a swirling wind, but it was warm. Even though Anese swatted at the thick hair that blew into her face, she delighted in the feel of the shifting air. She walked up to Jack's shop, and entered at free will, hoping to find Jack awake and her boys asleep. There was a solemn candle burning on a small table, and by the light Anese could see Jack laying upon the sofa-like replica with Christian sprawled upon his lap, and Matthew against his chest. She looked at the picture perfect scenery, smiling from ear-to-ear. Jack would be a wonderful father to the two boys, if only he and Anese had enough money to wed. None of this would have happened if she and Jack were living together in holy matrimony, but there was no way to go back in the past, even if the event would've saved her from dealing with Eric. Anese decided to lift the boys from Jack, and slowly wake him up afterward. But her brilliant plan failed, and she ended up wakening all three of the males. Christian and Matthew immediately and literally climbed up and into her welcoming arms, while Jack kissed her goodnight and asked her if he might help. Anese declined and silently left. She clambered up the stairs a few minutes later and then entered her room to find Taint laying on the mattress of the preparation room. She laid her boys down on the makeshift beds of cloth bags waiting to be stuffed, and climbed behind Taint, sharing her thick coverlet. In the morning things would be better. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Momma! Taint says you're gonna be married!" "What?" Anese, still half asleep, barely comprehended a word the two boys said. They seemed perfectly at home here, but then they had already been talking to Taint. Married, what were they talking about? "Boys, what did you say?" The two smiled to themselves, apparently praising their work to get Anese fully awake. Yet they weren't joking, as they proved when they repeated, "The little girl says you're getting married today. You'd better." Anese heard no more of what they were saying. She looked up, horrified, to find Taint standing slightly behind Matthew. Married! The word rang through her head as if she had been next to a church bell when it was stroked. But to whom would she be wed? Jack? Could it be a local man? Or would it be one of Eric's warriors? It never occurred to her that her groom might be Eric himself, until Taint saw the confused look upon Anese's face. "Lord Eric had the Count Valasky over for dinner last night; he was the man on the right. And when you spoke with Eric while serving him, he thought that since Eric needs a wife, and you were obviously available, as you were flirting in his eyes, so he arranged the marriage. Come on, I'm supposed to get you down to the seamstress so she can make changes to the dress the Count picked out." Taint held out her hand and Anese reluctantly took it and followed the young girl, Matthew and Christian trailing behind them. Anese was so confused! Everything about her life was being decided for her, and she of course didn't like it, but could do nothing to stop it. She was being led by a six year old to a room she didn't know existed, and she was to face the terrors of standing still for a marriage she had no say in! Nothing made sense anymore.  
  
The day was passing by in a blur for Eric. He had awoken to John's rapping upon his chamber door, gotten out of bed and followed John to a room where Anese stood on a stool in front of a folding changing wall, tried on his own attire for the ceremony behind a wall of his own, seen that Count Valasky hadn't completely destroyed his keep, and now stood at the alter with his future wife. How had he let the Count set him up like this? How could he have just sat back and watched as his life was changed forever?  
  
Count Valasky stood in front of the stables, watching his orders being carried out. Horses were being moved about and rearranged according to his breeding preference. Count Valasky smiled at his handiwork, marveling in his 'glory.' Next on his list of things needing improvement there was the fact that Eric's eating habits needed re-teaching, then he must speak with the cook and the kitchen staff about their preparation skills and recommendations they had from previous employers, and finally he needed to see to the remodeling of both the Great Hall and the church for the coming wedding. "So much to do, so little time to do it in," the count mumbled. Perhaps later there would be some time to talk to the servants who took care of the cleaning of his bedroom. It was simply atrocious that the sheets on his bedspread had had a wrinkle in them when he'd pulled back the bearskin quilt.  
  
Anese stood in a midnight blue gown at the end of the aisle. A silver belt rested above Anese's hips, highlighting their curvaceous flare. Her hair was down and loose instead of the usual knot at her nape, and small braids throughout it were graced with white flowers from Scotland's many feral gardens. She held nothing in her hands, but wished she did, as she wanted to finger something besides the nails of her thumbs. She looked upon Eric to see the cold shine in his eyes once again, and she wondered whether he had ever been warm to anyone. Anese shivered slightly, dreading her role in the ceremony, and even more, dreading Eric's and her future. She walked slowly down to where the priest, Eric, and John Maverick stood. Over the course of the last few days, Anese had come to know John's reputation. She had found that Eric had met John when Audrey had imprisoned him, though not here at Arlington Hall. Eric had been brought in after his wife had died, but Anese knew not of how she had past on. The two had immediately become friends, and John had helped Eric through the rough times he'd faced without his wife and children. He'd had two twin boys by the name of Christian and Matthew, but Anese thought that odd that her own two were named the same. She would have continued on the trail her thoughts had taken, but Eric's 'I do' shook her from them. The priest, Father Liam, turned to her and repeated what he had said to Eric. Anese said, "I do," but momentarily regretted it. She should have said no, should have said.Oh! Eric's lips were upon her pinched ones, and he demanded she open for him. He guided her own open, making her respond to his demands. His tongue probed her mouth, and Eric was heedless to the hoots that now seemed to come from the audience. When he finally released her, Eric reached around Anese's waist to steady her swaying figure, and marched her down the aisle way, continuing into the Great Hall. And so the feasting began.  
  
Anese was seated on Eric's left side, Count Valasky, proudly flaunting his part in the marital arrangement, on Eric's right. Eric looked at Anese's face, carefully examining every firm contour. She had high cheekbones, beautiful sapphire eyes that were set perfectly in her face. Her eyebrows were thick, but shaped thin and arched. Her eyes were slanted every so slightly at the corners, and her lips were full and supple. Her wondered if her face was as silky as it looked. Eric next compared her with Jennie; there were many contrasting traits. For one, Jennie was petite yet tall, and vastly shy, but Anese was shorter, and had not the paper thin stomach that society's young men longed for, however she had not an ounce of fat in her body. Jennie had had skin the color of soft cream, but Anese had the tan skin of a foreigner; his former wife had had cloudy grey eyes and silvery blonde hair that was baby fine. Anese had thick ebony hair that seemed blue-black in the moonlight and eyes like sapphires. Eric sighed. It seemed he could never rid himself of Jennie's everlasting hold over him. "A toast, to the newly wed couple, and the new Lady of Carrleigh!" John said as cheers were shouted in the Great Hall. Men taunted Eric aloud, making crude jokes about the coming bedding. Eric only smiled, aware that the remarks were from the ale rather than the men. The night wore on, and still Anese only concentrated on the plate of food she'd hardly touched. Her head was bent, but her shoulders straight. Eric found his gaze shifting to her often. He wondered if she was even listening to anything going on around her, but she was, he concluded. She always seemed to be listening, watching, waiting. Though she had pretended to eat, Eric could see she had only pushed the food around her plate. She hadn't even taken a sip of the warm liquid that rested in her chalice. "I believe Lady Anese and I shall retire for the evening," Eric said after coming to the finality that Anese was extremely depressed about the marriage, maybe more so than even he was. She had actually been serious with the local carpenter, while he had had no one but the wenches who warmed his bed. Anese stiffened as Eric said they should leave. The Lady and I was what he'd said. Oh no! He meant to bed her. Her job was to bear him sons of course. What was he supposed to do, sire them elsewhere and leave Anese to raise them? She had been naïve to think that he would leave her alone and sleep where he pleased. Eric must have seen her worried disposition, for when he rose from the table and went to escort her to their chambers, he whispered, "Your children are staying with Taint and the other serving children with Cook. Don't worry about them." Yet she wasn't worried about her children, she was worried about herself. She felt selfish, but she couldn't help it. A deeply embedded need for survival warned her of the long night to come. She walked as calmly as she could, clinging to Eric's arm, as he led her out of the feasting hall that was filled with the hoots of drunken men. Eric held Anese by her tiny waist, leading her away from the chaos and disarray of the feast. They walked in silence, Anese struggling to compose herself, Eric warily watching her, until Eric led Anese through a heavy wooden door that seemed to be the only one in this corridor. He shut the door with his booted foot, and sat Anese down on the giant bed. She stared ahead, and waited for whatever may follow. "What's wrong?" Eric asked, a strange compassionate tone entering his voice. Anese's head snapped up, her glowing eyes wide, alight with fear. Eric drew her close. At first Anese stiffened and fought his grip, but then, unconsciously sensing security, softened and molded her body to his. He held her firmly, allowing her to rest her head upon his up righted chest, but still Anese drew a ragged breath before speaking. "Everything. Nothing has gone right. I am sorry to say I deeply regret our marriage." "It was not what I had intended either," Eric said, "but we should make the best of it. Marriages aren't all bad, you know." Anese looked up to his face at that. Their eyes met, unblinking. Eric leaned down and touched his lips to hers, coaxing her into a deep, tender kiss. Anese allowed him to continue his exploration of her mouth, only to be sucked into a hole where there was no way out, no escape. Yet something inside her warned her of danger, and something else pushed her to go forward. There was no going back through time to change her legal marriage, and it seemed that with the way this night was headed, there would be no annulment either, even if Count Valasky and Eric agreed to it. Eric pulled Anese over him, so she sat across his lap, her shorter legs draped over his muscular thighs; she made no objection. Eric moved his hand along the bicep of Anese's slender arm in an effort to comfort her. Anese suddenly pulled away, saying, "No! Stop! We can't do this; I can't do this." Her voice was soft and pleading. "Please." Eric practically threw her off of him and further upon the bed. He rose swiftly and stormed from the room, proceeding from the bedchamber to the now deserted Great Hall. He found a pitcher of ale in the kitchens, and guzzled the contents in one swig. He sat in the head chair and allowed the ale to lull him into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Anese was sorely confused as she watched Eric thunder from their room, slamming the door behind him. She wondered where he would go, or to who he would go to. He had appeared to be smitten with Reva, but Anese didn't want to think of Eric sleeping with her. It was simply devastating to her that a dear friend such as Reva might accompany Eric to bed. A sudden surge of jealousy overwhelmed Anese. Eric was hers, yet obviously he wasn't exactly that. She had denied him what she had wanted herself, but had been cowardly toward. Perhaps he thought her deflowered and therefore would've stopped himself had she not said anything. Anese tried to force herself to believe this, but found little comfort in the proposition. She decided to try and sleep off the hunger that still haunted her. She felt an odd attraction for Eric, even though he was the man she most wanted to disappear from this Earth. Anese fell asleep atop the bedspread, fully clothed, and completely at a loss for feeling. Her only comfort was the prospect of a brighter day tomorrow. But the next day would not be comforting at all! Taint had been sick most of her life with a terrible cough that would wrack that small body of hers, but now she was coughing more frequently and could not even do the simplest chore. Christian and Matthew ran into the room Cook had said their mother had been moved to, shouting so all heaven could hear them. "Momma!" they yelled in unanimity. Matthew, always having been the one to initiate things, finished as Christian nodded fervently, "Taint's sick! Get up, Momma!" Anese drew herself up, rubbing her eyes to rid them of sleep. When she began to comprehend what her children were saying, she bolted from the bed and changed quickly, herding them out the door and urging them to wherever Taint may be. "We know," Christian said, "she's in the kitchens where Cook an' Reva can watch her." "Have you been hanging around the marketing country folk again? You better start talking like gentlemen again before I tan your hide. Now, go to Cook and tell her I'll be right there," Anese said as she darted away from the boys toward her herbal room. Christian and Matthew ran as fast as they could to the kitchens, and plunged into Cook as they rounded the corner. The hefty woman paid no head, and led them to Taint's side by the oven. Reva sat next to the little girl, holding cool rags over her twitching head. Anese arrived soon enough, planting herself between the oven and Taint. She whispered softly to Taint, reassuring her that everything would be fine as long as she stayed strong. "Are there any others who have this terrible cough?" When Reva was silent, Anese persisted, "Reva? Are there any others?" Reva nodded guiltily, her eyes were filled with tears that leaked from her eyelids and skidded over her cheeks. Anese embraced Reva for a moment before turning to see Cook holding out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a miniature well of ink. Reva wrote a name in bold letters: Gabe. Anese reached into her skirts and pulled out a small vial and unplugged it, saying, "Give her a sip of this every hour, and keep cold cloths on her." Anese rushed from the room in search of Gabe. Who was Gabe? "Anese! Gabe works alongside Bluthe overseeing how this place runs; he's an apprentice and was a former slave. You know how he is, buying and then taking in all the slaves that he does. You make him better, you hear?" Anese nodded solemnly at Cook's words, but somehow knew deep down that the little boy wasn't going to live. She just knew it, and she hoped the household would forgive her if she were right. Later that evening, tired and tear stricken, Anese climbed the stairway to her bedroom, meeting Cook along the way. She had warmed to Anese ever since Taint became sick this morning, and when Anese thought about it, she had even started to notice her after Anese and Eric had married. "You did your hardest baby." Cook opened her arms to Anese as a new wave of tears came on. "Gabe was real sick; it's okay. You did everything you could for that boy, everything possible." Cook pulled back from Anese and raised a finger to wipe away the tears. "Now then, I came to see you to thank you for your help with Taint today. You've won all of our hearts, but we should have come to you sooner. Gabe has been as sick as Taint was today for a while, but we doubted your gift because we were afraid. And we have good reason to be afraid, what with your spunky attitude." They laughed together, and Anese nestled herself deeper into Cook's warm arms. "She's not out of the woods yet, Cook. You know that, right?" Anese asked thoughtfully. "I know, but at least she can see the sun."  
  
A week after their marriage, Eric had not yet been to Anese's bed, and had continually ignored her through the daily tasks of living and even dinner in the Great Hall. He never spared a glance at her, but one night at dinner, Reva was serving Eric ale. Anese looked upon the two, trying to tell herself to stay calm and not get jealous over her friend. But in the end temptation won her over. Feeling betrayed and, even more so, rejected, Anese asked coldly, "Could I see you for a moment?" Anese got up suddenly, sending her chair scooting loudly backward, and strode out of the room toward their quarters. Eric followed her, keeping pace step for step. When she pushed the door to her room open, she turned on him. Eric was shutting the door as she sprang to life. "What do you think you were doing?" "Thanking Reva for(" "For what?" "For serving me my ale! Do you suddenly have a problem with good manners?" Eric demanded. He wondered if it was jealousy that provoked this fight. Anese raised her chin and straightened her back determinedly. "Not if your good manners consist of sleeping wherever you choose, with whomever you choose!" She was close to tears, but she denied her own emotions and concentrated on the argument at hand, an argument she was resolved to win, even if it meant him sleeping beside her for the rest of her life. She would not be cheated behind her back, especially when one of her dear friends may be involved. "You sleep who knows where at night!" "At least I honor my vows, not that you could say the same! Maybe while I'm away from you, you invite dear, dear Jack to come to your bed!" "Yes, I loved Jack, but I can no longer. I had been drifting from him anyway and(" Eric gave a low snort, cutting Anese short. "I(I wish you'd at least sleep out of someone else's bed, even if(" "As you wish Milady." Eric swept an indignant Anese up and into his arms, kissing her deep and passionately. He slowly ran his tongue over her lips, urging them to part for him, and laid her upon the bed. For some reason she showed no resistance. He unbelted his tunic and pulled it over his head. Anese opened her eyes to see a tan chest, but light hadn't permitted her to see much else. The sun was barely setting on the horizon, leaving this side of the keep dark and quiet. Eric took her mouth in his own again, touching his tongue to her own. She timidly responded, and then their kiss turned ravaging. Their passion seemed to ignite both of their hidden desires they had held withdrawn from each other. Outside the door, Taint had been listening diligently, hoping for the silence Sir John Maverick had instructed her to listen for. When there was finally no noise to be heard, Taint hurried off to tell John. Anese lay beside Eric, weeping lightly. Eric pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He'd of course known that virgins felt a sharp pain once experienced a man, but Eric had not known that Anese was one of these virgins. He'd been such an idiot! Of course she had been a virgin. What else? But he had convinced himself she had been deflowered. He'd convinced himself she had been experienced in the ways of marriage life. Yet now how did she come about with two boys? He'd had the suspicion that they were his long lost sons, but had dismissed the notion when he thought of what Audrey had said while he was imprisoned. "Your wife and unborn child are dead, and now your boys have been killed! Hah!" Audrey had spat at it and ordered his hands to be crushed and his back and shoulders whipped twenty strikes for trying to get at Audrey. He shook the memory out of his head. Anese cuddled closer to him, wanting his warmth and comfort. For some incredibly reason, Eric felt a certain instinct to be here for his wife. He felt as if she needed him badly, but for what he had yet to figure out. He'd never understand how such a brave and headstrong woman could cry so pitifully. Her shoulders shook with each wrenching sob, and Eric realized that these were not the cries of the typical woman, the women who pouted and cried when they desired something. He hugged her even closer, and Anese willingly molded her body against his.  
  
Eric looked upon Anese's face. "Please don't cry. I hate to see you cry like this." Anese snuggled her cheek against Eric's chest. "I just hate this. I loathe how we can fight such repulsive fights, then engage in something as beautiful as this." Eric was thankful for the darkness, thankful that she wasn't exposed to another repulsive sight, scars. In the morning, Anese awoke feeling a hot soreness between her legs. She felt stiff, achy, yet at the same time, wonderful. She had seen a side of Eric that was tender, a side of him that was caring. He had not known she was a virgin that much was obvious, but she questioned why. Why had he not known? she thought to herself. Anese quickly sponged herself off, dressed, and went off in search of Eric, who had not been beside her when she'd awoken. Anese found him in the Great Hall, discussing business with John. She decided to leave them to their own devices, and instead went to find Christian and Matthew. The two had been spending much of their spare time with Jack. When she checked there and found the boys, they rushed out to greet her, throwing their arms around her legs in a tight embrace. Anese thanked a solemn Jack for taking care of the boys, noting the fact the he seemed to barely hide anger. She hoped it wasn't for Eric or herself, and chiefly not for Matthew or Christian. Anese led the twins with her into the kitchen after seeing John and Eric still engaged in fervent conversation. She and the boys ate a hearty breakfast, and they decided that today they wanted to learn how to cook and so would stay with Reva. Anese laughed and left the kitchens in bright spirits, hoping that it was just her imagination that every one seemed to be staring at her. She wondered what was going on, but her mind went blank when she came to the herbal chamber to find all the things necessary for her poultices and things already here. Anese chuckled when she thought of Eric shaking his head when he went to work on her home, only to find that all her things were still there. The idea of it was absolutely hilarious. She turned to find Eric grinning from ear to ear as he leaned in the doorway. "Something amusing?" Anese walked over to him, and he straightened slightly, still keeping his back against the doorpost. She walked over to him, wrapped her arms about his waist, and said, "I was just thinking of you." Eric's smile deepened. "And that's amusing?" "Oh yes," Anese said as serious as she could muster her voice to be, grinning widely. She timidly stood on tiptoe to brush her lips against his, and she'd barely done so before Eric had already taken her small waist in his arms and deepened the kiss. Anese had never felt as truly happy as she felt now. "I love you," she whispered against his lips. Eric pulled away from her abruptly. He looked at her with confused eyes that became cold and frozen. "No you don't." Anese broke from him and ran.  
  
The next few months flew by for both Anese and Eric. They dined together at supper and sometimes at breakfast, and retired for the night at the same time. The castle bustled with activity around them. Servants gossiped about how Anese might be able to warm Eric's heart as she did his bed. But during the day, Eric did everything he could just to get Anese's attention. Since that day when she'd said she loved him, Anese had been avoiding him until supper, when her laugh rang loud and her affection deep. He wondered, though, why she refused to speak with him in any way but with a clipped tone. Anese, on the other hand, was devastated. She longed for the missing piece of the puzzle. Eric was a wonderful husband and a terrific father. He'd taken the twins into his life without thought to it, but he would not admit any feelings he had to her. And she obviously couldn't read his mind, but then again, what good would that do? She wanted him to tell her how he felt; she didn't want to guess for the rest of their married life. Today she sat at the small desk in her chambers, looking at the calendar and seeing the closeness to Christian and Matthew's birthday. Then panic struck. It had been three months, almost four, since she had had her monthly cycle. Her life had been so busy, what with the construction of her cottage, her marriage even, and the coming birthday of the twins. Oh God! She'd been married a week and three months to the day, but she wouldn't tell Eric she was pregnant. Not yet. But when would she tell him? And how? Interrupting her thought train, a knock sounded on the door. Anese called for the person to come in, and Reva entered, giddy with delight. She mouthed the words, "Miss Anese, guess what? Eric is going away for a week to go scouting for Audrey, who's been seen snooping around the outer village and fields." Anese turned away, tears filling her eyes. It looked as though Eric didn't feel for her at all. Then Reva walked over to Anese and put her hand on her shoulder. Anese wouldn't have known why Reva was so happy if she dismissed the woman, but Reva was not 'silent', and mouthed the words, "You didn't let me finish. Eric is having a special dinner for two made. He plans to dine up here, alone with you!" Anese hugged a grinning Reva, saying, "Thank you, for everything you've ever done for me." Reva replying in silence, "Eye doebah; Taint taught me the language from where you come from. Am I learning well?" Anese's eyes glazed over with fresh tears that streaked silently down her face. For Reva, that was answer enough, and she embraced her childhood friend one last time before turning to exit the room. "Wait!" Anese said suddenly. Reva turned with a look of curiosity upon her beautiful face. "Between you and me, bahn cai aye-yaw-ah." Anese smiled when Reva gave her a look of confusion. "I am pregnant. Bahn cai ma-nahn bead dyay see leenc!" "You're going to have a babe?" "See leenc!" Anese answered in her native language, saying "a babe!" Reva smiled jubilantly, turned, and ran out the room, ready to summon Lord Eric and the delicious food he'd ordered. Anese smiled to herself, and determined that even though she had said for Reva to keep her pregnancy a secret, the castle would soon be informed of her condition. She might as well tell Eric. An hour later, when the sun was descending on the horizon, Eric knocked on the chamber door and entered, his arms laden with a tray full of the Cook's special meal. He smiled as he crossed the room and laid the tray on the table near where Anese worked. She'd watched him traverse the room, and now gazed at him with wifely affection. Eric looked at Anese, sat down beside her, and began to pour their drinks. Anese accepted the goblet he handed her, thoughtful his current sanity. When they were done eating, Anese had finally made her decision that she would tell Eric of her present circumstances. Yet before she could even begin to speak, Eric did. "Anese, come here." She walked over to where Eric sat. They'd eaten by the gigantic hearth, and Eric was seated in the chair that had been originally placed there. Anese settled onto her husband's lap, as bidden, and rested her chin on his heavily muscled chest. Its heat warmed her cheek and so she snuggled closer. Eric encased her body with his arms. "Tired?" he inquired casually. Anese shook her head against him. Eric looked down at her, and tilted her chin up. He leaned down and took her mouth in his own, kissing her with the burning passion he had never hinted of. Anese pulled away from him slowly, bringing her knees up seductively. Eric could bear it no longer, and lifted her, carrying her to the fur covered bed.  
  
Dawn came swiftly that next day, and oddly enough, Anese awoke to it. Eric was rising slowly, hoping not to awaken her. He had turned his back briefly when he heard a strangled gasp. He instinctively stiffened. He'd forgotten about the scars Audrey had so loved giving him. Anese rose unconsciously, and walked over to where Eric stood. She touched his scars, one by one. He lowered his head in shame, but raised it when she began tracing over each one. Eric turned toward her then, knowing he had to tell her something, something he had felt but been afraid she wouldn't feel the same after his apparent insult that day in the herbal room. "I love you," he said gently, searching for her gaze. "I love you, too. And I(" Eric silenced her words with a deep kiss. Anese resolved herself not to worry him with her, and decided to tell Eric of her pregnancy at a later time. "Reva already told me," he said out of the blue. He looked into her sapphire eyes and knew that she had not wanted to worry him, but she smiled brightly, embracing him lovingly. "The traditional feasting will be tomorrow, at Carrleigh. I've cancelled the scouting that would have been today. You're coming to your home, Anese, Lady of Carrleigh." Anese couldn't believe her ears. She would finally get to know what Eric's life had been like before her. She had to talk to John, about the scars, about everything. But now, she would just enjoy the company of her loving husband.  
  
Jack hurried out of the gates, shrouded in a dark brown cloak. He had closed his shop as soon as he had heard the news of the coming trip to Carrleigh. Anese still loved him, he was sure of that, and she only waited for him to rescue her. Well, now he would. Finally he could tell Audrey Macvigh something that would be of use to Anese. He could tell the greasy man something that he could use to his advantage, as Audrey had promised to give Anese over to him as soon as Eric and the two little brats were dead. It was too bad that Eric had raped Anese so many times that Anese would have to bear his child, but he would take care of that. No child of any man but himself would ever be born of Anese. He would not force her to do it. Jack was unseen among the merchants who were leaving for the day, and this he was glad for. He was soon able to sneak off along the outer wall, and into the forest where Audrey waited with his newly recruited troops.  
  
Eric was in the stables, saddling his stallion and Anese's mare, when he saw the wary looking man glance quickly around and then practically run out the keep's gates. The man was dressed in a brown cloak that all but swallowed him. Eric was suspicious, and so he mounted his steed and silently pursued the dubious man, leaving Anese's mare to stand in befuddlement. He returned only a few hours later, having lost the man's trail at a creek where the man could have gone down stream or up. He arrived in time to join John Maverick with his work on Anese's cottage. They worked shirtless, pulling down the last wall stone by stone. "There.are.not enough men.who know how to build.stone structures," Eric said between huffing breaths, "We need to.to start training in.more than body and skill.start training in mind.also." John, equally exhaustedly out of breath, replied, "Well.how do you figure.that?" Eric paused and grinned at John. "Anese." They chuckled together, and went back to their work of hauling the huge stones into place. Anese sat on one of the uprising parapets, watching the two. She had come around on the wall, and now sat between two of the ramparts. Anese laid her head against one of the stone works, sighing contentedly, and swinging her feet on the tremendously high indentation in the wall over the hardened ground. Suddenly, a voice from the nearest station along the walls sounded. It was a man's voice, and Anese looked behind her uneasily. She was wary until she saw Jack step forth from the shadows. She went to him and hugged him, but pushed away disgustedly when he tried to kiss her, saying indignantly, "I'm married!" Jack looked confused, then angry. He backed away from her, his enraged demeanor made her ever wary of him. He was huge, towering over her as a giant would an ant. He bowed his head in frustration, and Anese felt guilty for having hurt him like this. Yet she could do nothing for him; she loved Eric. "It wasn't meant to be. I love Eric," she said passionately. At that, Jack's bent head cocked up, his eyes ablaze with rage. He started toward Anese and was on her before she could utter protest. He grabbed her and held her mouth closed while he unfastened the leather thongs that held his cloak together. He released his hold on her for only a moment, and Anese took the opportunity given. She bit down on his loosened hand, and threw the swearing Jack partially off of her. "Eric! Er(" Jack closed his red hand over her mouth once again, holding her so tightly that she gasped desperately for breath. From below, Eric looked up to where he'd seen Anese watching, but she was gone. There wasn't anything on the ground where she would've fallen. Oh no! Eric thought. Anese was over three months pregnant; if she was injured enough to harm the babe she could die as well. He couldn't bear to lose her. "Christian! Matthew!" Eric called urgently into the house. The two boys had been busy lately with their mother's present from themselves and Eric, and had been working in the cottage. They came running out as quickly as their little legs could carry them having heard the urgency in their father's voice. "Papa!" the two said to their new father of several months. The twins had come to except Eric as who he really was, and learned much from him. "What is it?" Eric dismissed the question, knowing now that the two boys loved him. It was the first time they'd called him Papa, but he was too distraught with fear and worry to bask in the joy of the moment. "Go to Old Man Bluthe tell him to meet me at the gate with armed scouts. Then stay with Reva while I go search(" Eric caught himself too late, and instantly both Christian and Matthew knew something was wrong, something that involved their mother. But they hurried to do as their father bid them. Eric ran to the keep and donned a thin white shirt that buttoned up the middle. He quickly rolled up the crisp sleeves and pulled on his stockings and heavy boots, then rushed down the stairways and through the halls to the keep's gate. Old Man Bluthe, the first man from Arlington Hall that he'd talked to, was waiting for him, a crowd of armed men mounting their horses. One of the stable boys, Jimmy, Reva's brother, smiled slowly as he gave Eric the reins. Eric thought Jimmy had the same amount of curious cheerfulness that Reva did. "We don't split up into less than pairs. Search for only one set of footprints, he's likely to think he can outsmart us by carrying her, but be wary of two sets. If you see anything holler for reinforcements and the rest of us will soon fall in," Eric said as he addressed the scouting party. He turned to John Maverick and Old Man Bluthe. "Bluthe, check around here as quick as you can of who is here and who should be and isn't. Report to Sir John when this is accomplished. John, post armed men around the entire wall, and send a small group of men to constantly survey the outer walls. Another group should stand guard just inside the gate. Should anyone come with Anese, do what you feel best." Eric nodded to the two men and set out with the others. He rode off, having been paired with two other men of his, Sir Casey and Sir Luke. They were deep into the forest when the two men Eric had trusted turned on him. He was cornered. "Don't even think about going for that sword, Eric," Luke said, raising his crossbow slightly. He cocked his head and Casey grabbed Eric. But Eric pushed himself backwards, tumbling the two over Casey's horse and onto the ground. Eric balled a fist, knocked Casey out cold, and seized the man's crossbow before Luke could do anything. He pointed the weapon at the horsed man, and said dangerously, his voice low and menacing, "Take me to my wife before I kill you!" Luke was scared sick, and dismounted quickly. He dropped the crossbow at Eric's request, and led the way to a small encampment. Before they entered, Eric silently drew his knife and came up behind Luke. He slit Luke's throat, stopping anything the man would've said, and laid the body in a thick bush. Eric went back the way he came and summoned his men with the call of an owl, hiding in a tree before the men could arrive. He didn't know whom he could trust anymore. When the men came to the place Eric had been, he decided they were loyal, or they weren't. He dropped suddenly, his body tense, but when no one made a move against him, he relaxed. "Sir Luke and Sir Casey were corrupted and have been punished for their conspiracies. I know where Anese is. Michael will stay with me as a messenger, and Jesse will deliver me. The remaining men will head back to camp and tell John, he'll know what I'm thinking." Eric, Jesse, and Michael headed toward the encampment, the master in the lead. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The three men sat silently in the trees surrounding the camp Anese was being held at. She was tied to a pole in the center of the four tents there. Eric had been enraged when he saw how the men treated her. They did not spit at her feet or slap her, but fondled with her breasts and pulled her mouth to theirs. Even Jack, the somewhat shy man Anese had once loved, harassed her incessantly. He would then whisper something in her ear that would make the proud Anese painfully straighten herself and lift her chin. Darkness fell, and Eric could barely stay in the tree he hid in. As the ale poured more freely, Anese's humiliation showed more blatantly. She tried to hold her head high and fight them, but after trying it once she gave up the struggle, receiving a hard slap that earned her a hand mark upon her tan cheek. When the sun had completely disappeared from the sky and all that was left of the fires were the glowing embers, Audrey came out of his tent and sent the five drunken men to their tents. He then walked lazily over to Anese. They exchanged barbs and Anese spat on his tunic. Eric took this opportunity to motion for Michael and Jesse to silently raid the camp. The two men unsheathed their knives and crept down the tree, silently slipping in and out of tents and slitting the sleeping men's throats. When they returned, all were dead except Audrey and Anese, and their plan progressed to the next level. Jesse and Michael signaled for Eric to come down, and they escorted him to where Audrey stood. "We've brought an exchange for the prisoner Anese, Lady of Carrleigh. Sir Eric, Lord of Carrleigh and Arlington Hall, will willingly trade himself in," Michael said in a regal voice. Anese bowed her head, down casting her eyes and avoiding Eric's gaze. "Ah, but it is the Lady that I want in my bed, not the Lord," Audrey replied mockingly, his eyes full of sick laughter. Haughtily he untied the bonds tying Anese to the wooden rod and drew her to him once released. She trembled with fear, looking at Eric pleadingly. Unexpectedly, a blinding light struck Eric's eyes, yet he did not flinch. He could see the two men holding him away from his Jennie. She was laid upon the bed, trembling as Anese was. Audrey had control of her, as he had of Anese. The images of their pleading eyes joined together, and reality restored. Audrey was saying, ".yes, and I'll do the same thing to this one as I did the last. History repeats itself, eh, Eric?" All Eric could think about was the look on Anese's face. Now she knew how he'd received the scars upon his back. She'd believed the ones on his chest were all the result of battle with no armor, but now she knew. Yet the horrified look on her face made him believe with every fiber of his being that she would never feel anything but love and frustration towards him, but it also made him feel the same helplessness he'd felt the night Jennie had died. No, Anese was not Jennie, and he could do something. "After all these years you still don't know." Audrey had been speaking to him this entire time. "After all the months here at Arlington Hall, you still don't know. Well, since I've agreed to the trade, I might as well tell you before it takes place. I had great plans for your two boys. Oh yes! They were to be my best warriors; they were to fight against their own father! Ha! But one of my men made a disaster out of the entire thing and abandoned them in the forest." Audrey then smiled and said, "But, alas, your wife's kind nature wouldn't let her leave them, and they ended up in her own home. If you hadn't come along I would've put father against sons in a few years. Little did Anese know, that Jack was in on my plans, and taught them swordplay as well as carpentry." He laughed proudly. "The prospect is invigorating, don't you think so, Anese?" Audrey tugged at her rounded waist, and then stopped abruptly. His face was blank for a moment, but shortly it broke into a wide grin. "Keeping this one busy, too. Huh, Eric?" Eric's eyes filled with hatred, no, loathing. Anese had kept quiet until now, but she could take it no longer. "You bastard!" she screamed, as she abruptly broke free of Audrey's hold on her waist. "Watch your tongue, woman!" Audrey turned to her and slapped her hard across the cheek. Eric drew his sword and strode to cut Audrey down, but Audrey turned and unsheathed his sword just in time to block the blow. The fighting began with just the two at ends, countering attacks and fervently defending, but not long after the two enemies had begun, did Jack and four other men come upon them all. Michael cut down an amateur that could barely hold up his own rapier, and sparred with another of the coming men. Jesse took one of the remaining two. Eric launched a relentless assault on Audrey, pounding blow after blow against the weapon. With the last of his strength, Audrey raised his weapon high above his head after knocking Eric back a step with a small blow to his shoulder. Eric seized the chance, and ripped his sword through Audrey's abdomen. The man fell with a hard thump, leaving Eric to glance around to look for Anese. He turned around a full two times before he spotted Jack cupping his hand around Anese's mouth and dragging her down the path. He hadn't followed them more than six paces when he heard horses and relaxed a bit. John had come at last. He took caution in creeping up behind Jack and Anese, knowing Jack would be ransoming her to the group of men John was with. Anese saw him, and tried to hide her gaze, but Jack looked in time to see Eric coming toward them. Jack turned around to defend himself, forgetting that John held a crossbow. He and Anese fell to the ground in a heap of limbs. Eric rushed over to Anese and pulled her from the dead man. She stared at the arrow that had sunken into the man's flesh. Eric saw her distress and said with some difficulty, "I know you loved him, and I'm sorry." Anese looked into Eric's eyes. He had sharp features. His eyes were beautifully shaped and set perfectly within his face, and his cheek and jaw bones were chiseled handsomely. Eric also had the most inviting lips Anese had ever seen, and felt. She realized her love for him was much stronger than she had once thought. "I once loved Jack, not this man. Yet now I realize that that love was the love of a child, and ours the love of eternity." Eric drew Anese to him, passionately kissing her. He pulled back and slid his hand onto her round belly. She covered his hand with her own. "Momma!" two boys' voices rang through the air. Anese turned in Eric's arms to see Matthew flailing his arms about as he ran to her and Christian trying desperately to untangle his foot from the stirrup before the horse decided to take a walk. Eric released Anese and swooped up Matthew, swirling him in his arms. Anese walked over to Christian, laughing wildly, and helped him get his foot out of the stirrup. They embraced, Anese almost crying with uncontrollable joy that her children were safe and she was here to be with them. She decided to walk alongside Eric's men, hand in hand with Matthew and Christian, when they began to head back. But when the boys grew tired of walking, gave them a boost up to the backs of their walking horses. Anese walked alongside the horses for a bit, and it was as if Eric sensed she was worn and dropped back to lift her atop his charger, Namune, who had accompanied them on the journey to rescue Anese. She leaned against the warm hardness of Eric's large chest, snuggling against its expanse. She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and chest, this only being possible because Eric held the reins, for Anese was fairly short and Eric very tall. Anese was soon fast asleep, her breathing easy and slow. Eric gazed at Anese. Her sapphire eyes were closed, and her chest rose evenly, proof of her weariness. He was amazed at the way she protectively laid her hand across her growing belly. So small, she was so small. Petite though she was, she was not as petite as some of the other royalty he had come across. Some women actually starved themselves because they thought themselves fat. Eric smiled as Anese awoke with a start and instantly grinned. She looked up at Eric with approval. "We've really created life, Eric." She seemed overjoyed this time, but she was almost ecstatic when it happened again. "Feel," she whispered as she moved Eric free hand onto her belly, "it's kicking!" Eric smiled at that. Then wondered why she was so small at three months, he'd never seen Jennie this small, but then, Jennie had had twins. Christian and Matthew. He remembered something he'd wanted to talk to Anese about since he first saw the twin boys. "Is it true, what Audrey said back there? Did you find Christian and Matthew?" Anese looked back at the boys and nodded. "Thank you." "For what?" she asked. "For being the woman who cared enough to bring in and even raise my children when they had no one. For carrying my child, and for loving me as I do you," Eric finished passionately. Anese curled herself to Eric then, and that was enough for him. 


End file.
